Stubborn Love
by Stubborn but Lovely
Summary: What's a man like Stefan to do when he finds a lost girl in the middle of nowhere? Pick her up and invite her for a coffee, of course. Stefan had seen many troubled minds in his live, but this brunette was by far the biggest paradox he had ever met. And this is the story of how they fell in love. [AU/AH] -Other characters included-
1. Do you need a ride?

**A/N: So, I had this idea and wanted to write it down, this isn't my first fanfiction, but I was on a looong break. It's about Stefan and Elena, as humans, falling in love. First of all, the M ration is not because I'm gonna write you chapter after chapter filled with smut, no. Sure, I'll write you some sexy times, but that comes later. ;D And it won't be heavy smut. It's rated M for language and probably content, well and the sexy times later ;) **

**Anyways, give it a shot and enjoy reading. **

* * *

It had been two hours since Stefan had passed the '_Welcome to Arizona, the grand canyon state_' sign on the road, and he had been so glad when his eyes had caught it, so glad that he was finally out of California and away from all that lifestyle.

Sure, it was still a long way to Texas, and to his little town, but he had his old VW bus and its radio, and that was all he needed.

Drumming his fingers softly against the steering wheel of his car as he sang along to a song, tipping his head from one side to the other. Stefan loved singing, even if he didn't do it often because he didn't think of himself as the best singer, and he didn't want to torture his friends with it. But he was alone in his car and nothing but dessert was in sight, so he sang out loud, laughing a quietly when the song slowly stopped.

Stefan didn't just sing the lyrics, no, he also sang the instrumental, the guitar solos and the background singers. He loved music.

Most people would think it's lonely when you have an almost 2000 miles to drive through four US states, but Stefan was the kind of guy who'd enjoy his alone time. Sleeping in his VW, eating cold ravioli and drinking black coffee, he loved his loneliness.

But it seemed as if his precious time would get interrupted this time. Because Stefan's eyes slowly made out a figure on the far away road. He narrowed his eyes as he came closer to the person, it looked like a girl, from here, but he wasn't sure until he got closer. Long brown hair, a black pair of shorts, tank top, big back pack and a pair of rundown pink shoes, covered in dirt.

What the hell would a young woman like her be doing out here all by herself, he wondered, slowing down as he approached her. Turning the radio off, he leaned out of the window, yelling as he came up to her from behind. "Hey!"

She didn't turn around, though.

And he noticed two empty water bottles at each side of her backpack and one that wasn't even half-full anymore in her hand. Yelling again, "Hey! I mean you!"

Still nothing.. But he was finally on her height on the street, seeing her face.

She looked exhausted and tired. She wasn't much older than she was, maybe younger even.

"It's still a long way to the next city, you know?" Stefan asked, trying to make the smallest of eye contact, but he failed. She was just starring ahead, walking and ignoring him. "And it's getting late." he added, frowning softly. "Come on. Let me take you to the next city, at least.. I have coffee!"

"No, thank you.." she murmured, and it sounded slightly angry to Stefan, as if she wasn't in a good mood. Well, who could blame her? It was too hot, she didn't have much water left and she was in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't just leave you here, though." Stefan said, giving her a loop-sided grin. "I'm a real gentleman, saving damsels in distress." he tipped his head towards her, still grinning.

"Well, I don't wanna be saved!" She huffed. "Don't need to be saved.." she corrected herself quietly.

Stefan's grin faded. She was everything but cooperative, and he wouldn't leave her here, that was for sure. It was getting dark and there were animals out here.

"Are you from here?" Stefan asked, still driving next to her in walking-speed. "None of your business." she just spat, not looking at him.

"Alright.." he shrugged a shoulder, somehow defensively. "And, do you have a name?" he asked, quickly adding. "I'm Stefan."

She rolled her eyes shortly, stopping in her tracks. It took Stefan by surprise and he hit the brake abruptly. "Elena." she whispered.

Finally something, he thought. "So, Elena, would you like a ride?" he asked, giving her the best smile he had.

She cocked her head to one side. "And you really have coffee?" she asked, giving him a small smile herself.

"I do."

"Alright.." she yanked his car door open and climbed over his lap and into the other car seat. His eyes widened as she placed her knees on his thighs and climbed in, laughing slightly, he pulled the door closed again and started driving again.

"The coffee's in the back, as well as a few sandwiches and water, just in case you want some." He winked, smiling at her and she bit her lip, nodding her head. "Thank you."

Crawling in the back of the old VW bus, where she quickly found the can with coffee, still semi-hot and a few sandwiches. She opened the coffee can and frowned, sniffing on the brown broth, she pulled a grimace. "What the hell.. Ew." she scrunched up her nose. "You drink this?" she asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror at him. And he nodded, she was disgusted. "I'l stay with the water." she stated.

"No problem." Stefan chuckled, his eyes fixed on the road. It was just past 9pm and autumn so the streets would be dark within a few hours. "You can sleep in the back, if you want." he suggested her.

Elena narrowed her eyes to little stilts at him through the mirror. "You aren't some creepy perv are you?" she asked.

"Someone watched too many horror movies, here." Stefan laughed. "Of course not."

"Mhm, I'll stay awake, just to make sure." she said, nodding with narrowed eyes. And it made him laugh.

"So from where are you? And where do you wanna be dropped?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm from nowhere, and I'm going to nowhere." she said, sipped on the water and climbed back into the front seat, her legs pulled up to her chest. "And you?"

"Texas, a small town. I live there with three friends."

"Sounds boring." Elena shrugged.

Stefan just shook his head, she had no idea. "No, it's pretty awesome."

"If you say so.." Elena rolled her chocolate hues, pressing the On button of the radio, she quickly changed the channels to something electronic or dance, Stefan wasn't sure, he just sighed because that wasn't his kind of music at all, and she sunk back in her seat.

One more look at her and Stefan saw her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling steadily and her arms and legs curled up in the seat. He smiled, turned the music down, grabbed a blanket from the back of his bus and tossed it carefully over her.

Finally peace.

* * *

The bright sunlight hurt in Elena's eyes, she groaned, covering her face with her hands. Gosh, her back hurt like hell, no miracle when she'd fallen asleep in this absolutely uncomfortable car seat. She grumbled.

"Morning.." Stefan's cheerful voice echoed in her ears. Making her even grumpier.

"Hey.." she muttered in return, stretching in her seat as she slowly blinked her eyes open. "Have you been driving all night through?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yeah. Here.." he handed her a water bottle and she gladly took a swing.

Placing the bottle next to her seat, she pulled herself over her seat and into the back of the car, searching through her back, which was laying there. "What are you looking for?" Stefan asked, "This!" she answered and held up a dark blue tank top. Smirking as she turned around to look at him, she waved a finger at him, "Don't look!"

"I wouldn't dare. I mean.." he smirked back at her as he added, "I'm not some creepy perv, you know?"

Elena just shook her head and turned her back on him, she pulled her top off and fiddled with the fresh top. Stefan saw her bare back in the corner of his eyes through the mirror, he wouldn't normally have looked, but her creamy olive skin was too much of a seduction and he took a brief look in the mirror.

No bra, just her bare back. He swallowed, fixing his eyes back on the street.

She was back in the front seat a minute later, with two sandwiches. "Want one?"

"Mhm, thank ya." Stefan smiled, taking one and biting into it. Tuna sandwiches, his favorite. "Mhhmm.. we're almost through Arizona, you know? You'll have to tell me if you wanna leave." he blinked at her, still smiling and chewing.

"Uhm, yeah, I'll tell you then." she noted. "Aren't you tired?" he had been driving all damn night, Elena would understand if he'd fall asleep on the steering wheel any second. But he looked fine actually. No exhaustion, beard stubbles or dark circle under his eyes tainted his face.

"Nop, that's why I've this.." he wiggled the disgusting and now cold coffee from yesterday in his hand, lifting it up for her to see.

"Eww." Elena shuddered, but now she understood, of course you wouldn't be tired if you drank that shit.

Elena frowned at him, looking him over for the first time since he'd picked her up. He was very muscular, had a strong jaw, piercing green eyes and amazing hair. She felt a strange desire to just run her hands through it. Shaking her head she looked down on him, casual grey shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing special, but it looked good on him. Of course, her stares didn't stay unnoticed. "Like what you see?" he asked, in a cocky manner, making her roll her eyes.

He just laughed, grinning softly at her. "Don't pout. You don't look too bad yourself." he admitted. Even though that was the understatement of the century. Elena was fucking gorgeous.

"Shut up, handsome." she muttered.

It had been almost six more hours now, which had passed pretty quickly, Elena was great to hang out with, a little mean and arrogant, sometimes, but actually cool. But she suddenly got fussy in her seat. "Hey, Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a toilette. Like right fucking now!" she stated, wiggling on her ass.

He rolled his eyes. "We did just stop to tank, couldn't you have gone there?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her in annoyance.

"I didn't have to pee, back then." she said. "Alright, but make it quick!" he huffed, stopping the car. She got out and ran over to a little rock, disappearing behind it. Stefan sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he sat in his car, waiting for her to get back, he had just leaned his head back against the seat when a loud, shrill scream came from behind the rock and a panicked a Elena jumped up a minute later.

"Snake!" she screamed, tears welling up up in her eyes as the thick, long snake in front of her made a hissing noise. "Stefan!"

"Just get back, here!" he yelled, laughing quietly. Most animals were dangerous, but a snake was nothing she couldn't fight, or at least that's what he thought.

"It's blocking my way!" she cried out, backing herself up against the rock, not daring to even kick at the beast. "Stefan! Please!" she whined. Her knees were trembling in fear, her hands shaking and she could swear she'd have fainted away any second as Stefan suddenly appeared behind the snake. She'd never been so happy to see anyone else before.

"Rattlesnake.." he frowned down, surprised. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing the shirt onto the snake so that the animal was blinded momentarily. It started wiggling madly under the shirt, only causing Elena to get even more afraid of it. "Come here now!" Stefan said, holding out his hand.

"But.." Elena stuttered, her eyes fixed on the snake under the shirt.

"No but!" Stefan huffed, waving her over. "I sacrificed my shirt for you, c'mere!"

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the first chapter. What do you think? :) **

**I'll add some other characters to this story too, I've a few plans, of course. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think? ;* **

**I'll update quickly. **

**Thanks for reading. - L**


	2. Shirtless Angel

**A/N: And here's the second chapter. ;) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Elena closed her eyes tightly and jumped, feeling his hand catch hers immediately and his fingers curl around her top to pull her against him. She flew against his bare chest, arms wrapped around his neck. She wouldn't open her eyes though, she just muttered against his shoulder as she hid her face in it. "Back to the car, back to the car, please!"

And Stefan obeyed, lifting her off the ground as she clung to him, so that he could walk them back to the bus while the snake was still fighting with his shirt. He was glad that she didn't open her eyes, because otherwise she'd see his silly smirk and slap him for it, he was sure.

He got his lips back under control when they reached the bus. "Here we are.." he said, letting her down to her feet.

She slowly let go of him and opened her eyes. "Thank you.." she muttered, wiping at her eye to get rid of a tear that threatened to spill.

"You alright, again?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face, smiling.

"Yeah." she nodded, opening her car door and getting back in. "Don't think I didn't see that nasty grin!" she shouted over her shoulder, huffing.

Stefan just laughed. "You were too cute. All scared like that." He got back into the car as well, his smirk back on.

"Mind if we made a stop at the next town? I could use a cold beer." he asked her, looking over at her.

"Uhm, sure.. but I'm only 17. I can't get into bars."

"I'm 17 too, don't worry about that." he winked, turning the energy of the car back on and driving off, away from the snake.

There he sat, half naked next to Elena. It was hard not to stare at him, she had to admit. But he wouldn't notice the few peeks she stole, would he? Well, she got her answer when she was just starring down his chest, traveling her eyes down his damn abs. God, he was so muscular. But she caught him smirk, and knew that he knew, so she fixed her eyes back on her pink vans.

"Starring isn't nice, Miss Elena." Stefan laughed, his eyes still on the road. He seemed so cool, so careless, as if girls always starred at him and he always made comments on it.

Elena was sure that girls starred at him, but he didn't really seem like the type that would comment on it to her, when they had met. He seemed like a nice boy.

"I wasn't.."

"Liar!" he called.

"I'm an innocent girl, Mister Stefan." Elena stated, giving him a firm nod with her head, smiling softly.

But somehow, Stefan wouldn't be believe that, so he just shook his head, laughing.

* * *

They had reached a little town called _Nerks, _a few hours later and Stefan pulled aside onto the parking lot of a small bar. "Here we are.." he said and climbed out of the VW, still shirtless. He shoved the back door of the bus open, all girls and woman were starring, who could blame them. He got himself a blue jacket out, pulled it on and zipped it up, smiling as Elena got out of the car to follow him.

They entered the bar, isn't wasn't much light in here, for the fact that it was actually the middle of the day. Elena couldn't even see half of the room, just an old, little tv and some neon signs brought some light. Stefan greeted the man behind the bar with a handshake, laughing and hugging him. "Haven't seen you in so long, Stefan Salvatore!" the old man said, smiling from ear to ear. He was a little chubby, typical old man, and Elena thought it was kind of cute.

"I'm happy to see you too, Gargano. This.." he pulled Elena up to him by her arm, nodding at her. "..is my friend, Elena. Elena, this is Gargano, an old friend of my father."

Gargano smiled at her, petting her shoulder. "Welcome here, Elena." Elena smiled back at him. "Thank you, nice to meet you."

Suddenly a dark haired, brown girl appeared in the doorway, smirking as soon as her eyes caught Stefan. "Damn, is this who I think it is?" she asked, and Stefan stalked towards her, hugging her as well. "You bet it is! Hi, Bonnie!"

Elena came up to them and Bonnie greeted her as well. "You've got yourself a pretty one here, Salvatore." she said, chuckling.

"No, no, we aren't.." Elena blurred out, laughing awkwardly.

Stefan scowled. "Baby.." he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Are you that embarrassed to be with me?" he huffed, puckering his lips at Elena.

Bonnie slapped him with a kitchen towel in the face and shoved him away from Elena. "Stop molesting the poor girl. A beer for both of you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yup." Stefan said, taking a seat at the bar.

"No, who's gonna drive..?" Elena asked.

As much as she loved beer and as much as she wanted one right now, she wasn't dumb, beer and driving were no good together. And she wouldn't risk it.

"We'll sleep here, Elena, don't worry. We both need a good sleep and there's a room over the bar. You can even have the bed if you want, I'll take the couch." Stefan explained, shoving the beer Bonnie just brought them over to Elena as she sat down.

She nodded and took a sip. Heavenly.

Elena sighed to herself when Stefan was talking to Bonnie. So this would be it? Traveling from little bar to little bar? Sleeping wherever she could? Getting attacked by stupid snakes in the middle of the desert because there's nowhere else where she could pee? What a life. If it wasn't for Stefan, she might as well would still be stuck in Arizona. With like four sips of water left for million miles to go. Stefan was her silver line. That little bit of luck that everyone gets once in their life. No matter if they deserved it, god would send one angel, because god protects the stupid of us. And that angel was Stefan in her case. What a good looking angel she got there.

"Elena? Elena?" Stefan ripped her out of her mind.

"Yeah?" she blinked, a little taken aback by him. He was frowning at her, but not in worry, more in amusement, because she had been so out of it, on a whole other planet.

"Do you still want the rest of your beer?" he asked, and she shook her head, giving it to him. She then hopped off the stool and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down there, the door on the right."

Elena followed the direction Bonnie had pointed in, this was the darkest part of the bar, only two table and they were surrounded by a crowed of men, with a few chicks between them. Elena didn't pay much attention to them, heading straight for the bathroom. She entered and was out of Stefan's eyes.

"Weird girl." Bonnie said. Frowning as well.

"Ha, if you knew." Stefan laughed, taking a swing from Elena's beer. "I picked her up from the Route 66, with not even a half full bottle of water and without a name. And her name is all that I got out of her so far."

"So, where's she going?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "She told me she'd jump out at some point. But I'm almost at my goal, almost home. And she's still here, I mean not that I mind, she's a cool girl..."

Bonnie stopped him. "She has awesome shoes." she said.

"..yeah.." Stefan said slowly, not really having paid attention to her shoes yet. "I just wish I'd know a little more about her."

"Understandable." Bonnie nodded, sliding the towel over the bar over and over again. "But, don't you think this is a great opportunity?" She raised a brow at him, smiling.

"For?"

"Getting to know someone new.." she huffed. "You should put yourself out there again, Stefan!"

"How do you even know that I don't have a girlfriend?" Stefan leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Lexi and I phone a lot, babe." Bonnie stated, throwing the towel at him. He just casually dodged it, though.

"Right.."

"Maybe she's here to save you from your lonely castle."

Elena made her way out of the bathroom a few minutes later, looking down at her hands as she wiped them at her top to get rid of the little water that was still on it, as she suddenly stumbled into a chest. "Oh!"

Looking up, she found a dimpled smile, piercing eyes and golden hair, a little curly. "Excuse me." The stranger said, smiling down at her politely. Elena frowned up at him, mustering him for a moment. "For what? Standing in front of the bathroom to block my way?" She knew this, guys trying to get into a talk with a girl. And so it was no surprise when the man's smile faded and was replaced by a nasty smirk.

"We've got a firecracker here." he stated and the crowed of men behind him laughed, all eyes were suddenly on Elena. And she was anything but comfortable with it.

"Get out of my way.." she mumbled, trying to walk passed him. But she failed, being blocked by him again. And this time he took a step forward, sending Elena a step backwards. "Hey!" she said, rising her voice this time.

"What?" the man asked, stepping closer again, so that her back bumped into the bathroom door. "Not even up for a small talk?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Not with peasants like you, moron." Elena could be nasty too. It was no use though, his hands flew to either side of her face on the door, caging her.

"Peasant? Moron?" his smirk even widened, he seemed to think all this was just one funny game. "Guess, you won't have much choice on it, sweetheart."

Alone that British accent was horrible. "Oh no?" Elena rose her perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him, putting her bitch face on.

"Nope." he answered, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

Enough was enough, he was getting physical? No problem. Before his hand got even closer to her, Elena yanked her own up and slapped him hard across the face. Making him stumble back and earning a gasp from the crowed behind him. Some of the men even jumped of their seats, hands balled into fists, ready to punch a 17 year old girl.

Elena wasn't surprised, it reeked like cold smoke and too much alcohol here. "Hands off!" she yelled right into his face. Catching the attention of the whole bar.

Stefan came around the corner, "Elena?" he asked, checking her from head to toe to see if she was okay before looking at the stranger and narrowing his eyes. "Klaus Mikaelson"

Elena scowled, looking at Stefan. "You know this asshole?"

But Stefan did no longer hear her, his whole world was now on Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is over. I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked it ;) -L**


	3. Sharing a bed

**A/N: And here's the third chapter. ;) My keyboard is being a little crazy at the moment, so sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter. -.- :D**

**I wanted to give out a fat THANK YOU! to all of you, I love it when you leave reviews! ;D You guys really rock! **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Stefan!" Elena said again, shoving at his arm, but still nothing, Stefan just stood there motionless, holding Klaus' stare. Elena was about to pinch him when Klaus let go of Stefan's eyes and answered the question for him. "Of course he does, we're old friends." Klaus stated.

Elena scowled, huffing at Stefan. "This is your friend?" How unbelievable, how could he be friends with such an awful, annoying bastard, Elena wondered, but Stefan was already shaking his head at her. "No. He's everything but my friend, he's a lying piece of shit! And fears his own shadow. He's a whiny idiot." Stefan explained, watching calmly as Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, he seemed ready to punch him in the face, so Stefan shoved his shoulder between Elena and Klaus in a protective manner, just in case Klaus was going to pull anything.

"I fear nothing!" Klaus suddenly spat.

Oh, Stefan had hit a spot, huh? "Your actions say otherwise." Stefan frowned, shaking his head in disgust at Klaus. "You are weak and don't know how to handle yourself and your manners.."

The man behind Klaus shook their head. He was obviously their boss or something, because they hung on every single word that came out of his mouth and nodded in agreement to everything he said.

"Weak?" Klaus just chuckled, shrugging. "Call me what you want, we both know who won last time."

"First, there was nothing to win, and second, you played unfair." Stefan stated, "and now leave me and Elena alone."

"Why should I? I live here, you weren't here in ages, go back to where you came from."

"You only live here because you aren't welcome in Bodon anymore! Which you caused yourself." Stefan nodded.

Bodon was the little town where Stefan had lived since he was little, but now that his parents were dead, he only lived there with Lexi and his other friends.

Klaus huffed angrily and suddenly his clenched fist rose at Stefan, flying towards his jaw. But Stefan was quick and caught his hand, squeezing it roughly before he twisted it quickly until he heard a soft crash in the bones. The wrist wasn't broken, but he made sure that it hurt and wouldn't work the next few days. "Argh!" Klaus yelped, and Stefan send a punch into his face, not a hard one either, just enough to make him stumble back and cover his face. Elena's breath was stuck in her throat as she had watched them fight slightly, her own jaw was hanging open at Stefan's pace alone. God, he had been so fast. She couldn't get a word out.

"Try that again and I'll really hurt you!" Stefan said, before looking at Elena. He saw the shock in her eyes and how taken a back she was so he rubbed her arm soothingly, pulling her away from Klaus as he flashed her a small, reassuring smile.

The men behind Klaus stood up to fuss around him. And Stefan and Elena went back to Bonnie who had just returned.

"So what was that?" She asked, furrowing her brows at Stefan. "You know Gargano doesn't like fights in his bar."

"Yeah sorry about that." Stefan apologized, "It was nothing, just old annoying Mikaelson drama. But it would be such a waste to really get my hands dirty on him." Stefan shrugged. "Can I have the key to the room? I think I wanna go to bed now."

Bonnie nodded, handed him a key and Stefan took Elena upstairs with him, unlocking the small room.

There was a sink, a double bed, a small, old couch and a table with two chairs. It looked old but rather clean and was okay to stay at for a night.

Elena breathed in, ready to finally open her mouth again. "Isn't it a bit early for bed?" she asked casually, because it didn't go unnoticed that Stefan was still all tensed up at the fight with Klaus and hadn't really said anything either. He was just rubbing his face over and over again and running his hand through his perfectly shaped hair. He looked as if he was brooding or over thinking. It was horrible to watch.

But he smiled a little when Elena talked to him, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm just really tired.." he said and pulled a blanket off of the bed, stretching it over the couch.

"Stefan!" Elena said, quietly. "Don't be ridiculous. The bed is big enough."

"I was being a gentleman, y'know?" Stefan grinned at her over his shoulder. And she came over to him, took the blankets and put them back onto the bed.

"Well, the lady wants er gentleman to sleep in her bed. Because everything else would be idiotic."

Stefan smiled at her, such a silly smile. And pointed at the bed before he asked. "Wall or on the outside?"

"Hmm.." Elena tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully as she mustered the bed. "I'll go with the wall."

"Alright!" Stefan said, pulling his shirt up over his head before flopping exhausted down onto the bed, sighing into the sheets.

Elena giggled softly as she watched him, shaking her head as she walked over to the sink to wash her face. She turned it on and splashed some into her face before drying it off with her sleeve. She had to admit she was tired as well. And the previous events only supported that feeling. The shock from Stefan's punch still sat deep in her bones, keeping her away though. She shuffled over to the bed, climbed over Stefan and got under the sheets, facing the wall as she played with her fingers a little whilst trying to fall asleep.

She'd seen many men punching, fighting and smacking of course, but that was maybe the reason why it upset her. She thought she was finally away from all those sick, twisted teenage boys with too much boredom and money. Yeah, Stefan wasn't like them, he was kind of sweet and soft. But he had a strong hand too, Elena had just seen it down there.

But whatever Klaus had done to Stefan, it must have been terrible. Elena was sure that Stefan wouldn't just flip about anything. He just didn't seem like the type to be aggressive and so she already despised Klaus. She didn't even know that she could hate someone so much after only a few minutes, but he really seemed like a pain in the ass.

Elena got lost in her thoughts as she slowly drifted off to sleep, and Stefan was finally snoring quietly too, so she let sleep take over.

x

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _Something was vibrating on the back of Elena's thigh, waking her up. She blinked her eyes slowly open, it was still dark in the room and since not Stefan nor Elena had closed the curtains, she guessed that it must be still dark outside too.

When she opened her eyes completely, she found a bare, very muscular arm draped around her slender frame and felt the warmth of another body pressed against hers. Stefan was spooning her, she giggled quietly, not quiet believing that she didn't notice this in her sleep. Well, she had to admit that she was really tired and exhausted when she had gone to sleep, but still.

She turned around in Stefan's embrace, her eyes falling to his bare chest in front of her, damn, he was so handsome and one of the best bodies Elena had ever seen. She just wanted to run her hands over his chest and abs and the length of his back. She contained her desire though and tried to wake him as she had figured out that the annoying buzzing came from his pants. Probably his phone.

"Stefan!" she whispered, pushing at his chest. Nothing. She pushed again. "Stefan! Wake up!" Still nothing. So she pinched his abs lightly, trying to get him awake. "Stefan! Dammit!" but he just groaned softly, rolling onto his back, still sleeping. "Oh gosh.."

"I can't believe you, you sleep like a stone.." she huffed, more to herself than to Stefan, before she fished her hand into the pockets of his jeans. And just when she had caught his phone in her hand she heard him chuckle over her. "Nice to wake up to. With a girl's hand in your pants." he grinned sleepily.

"Idiot!" Elena said, tossing his phone onto his chest. "Here, it won't stop buzzing!"

"That's because it's the alarm clock!" Stefan yawned, rubbing his eyes before turning his phone off. "It's 2am."

Elena groaned. "And why the hell did you put the alarm clock at 2am?" She asked, rolling onto her stomach.

"Because I wanna leave before Klaus storms in here the next morning, coming for revenge."

Elena frowned into her pillow, murmuring sleepily. "But you said he's weak. Isn't he one of that dogs that barks but doesn't bite?" Elena asked.

But Stefan shook his head. "His personality is weak, he fears not being in control. He would be nothing without his lap dogs, they're a motorbike gang or something." Stefan said, laughing at his own words. "But he can get very dangerous."

Stefan was already up, pulling his shirt back on and packing their things up before he grabbed his phone of the bed and starred at Elena. "Get up!"

"Noo.." she grumbled.

"Oh god, you." Stefan laughed, bending down to pull her over his shoulder and carry her out. But she didn't seem to like that too much either, she struggled a little against him, more playfully but still.

He set her down into his car and closed her door before stuffing their things into the back of his old VW bus and getting into the car himself. He had hung the key onto the door for Bonnie, with a note about how they had to continue driving.

And that's what they did, all the way back to his home town Bodon.

* * *

**A/N: Third chapter is over. I hope you liked it.**

**I'll inturduce some new character in the next chapter, and Bodon, the town where Stefan lives. And thank you all for your reviews! I love you! **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked it ;) -L**


	4. Stefan's 'Family'

**A/N: So here we go with the next chapter. Hah, I hope you'll enjoy it. And sorry that it took me sooooo long to update this. School and everything. Anyways, here are some new charcters and Stefan's hometown. ;) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Bodon was a lovely little town with about 4000 inhabitants, surrounded by deserts and small forests. Even though there weren't many people living here, Elena thought the streets were pretty alive, people were talking, sitting in their gardens, drinking beer together or even grilling, while children ran around. Stefan had to drive carefully, not to hit one, because they just ran onto the street without any warnings.

Elena was sure that if she was the one driving, she would have already hit a kid.

She was starring out of the window the whole time, admiring this lovely place whilst Stefan drove them up to his house. It was a rather big house, compared to the rest of the town, it almost looked like a little hotel or pension. It was made of wood and had a gigantic porch which led to the back of the house, where probably the garden was, Elena thought to herself as she eyed the building and property.

Parking his old VW in front of the garage, he got turned to Elena as the energy went off. "Welcome in my home." he smiled, this sweet little smile of his and got out.

Elena nodded, looking after him. She wanted to get out too, but her caught the front door of the house swinging open and a tall, blonde girl jumped out, squealing Stefan's name.

"Stefan!" she yelled, running down the stairs of the porch and practically jumped into his arms. "You're here!"

Stefan was laughing and hugged her back, squeezing her tightly to him. "Yeah, I missed you too, Lexi." he grinned, leaning back to look at her. "I want you to meet someone." he said, furrowing his brows at her seriously.

"I already heard, boy." Lexi smirked, letting go of Stefan to walk around him and towards Elena who was out of the car and behind them by now.

"Huh?" Stefan frowned deeper, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. "Oh, Bonnie." he laughed to himself before turning around to watch Lexi and Elena. "Lexi, this is.."

"Elena. I know." she laughed, waving a hand at him dismissively. "Hi!" she greeted Elena, pulling her into a hug. "I hope he wasn't too annoying!" she laughed, pulling back to Elena who was laughing awkwardly.

"No, no." she shrugged. "But he wasn't too much of a fan of clothes.." she said, pointing at Stefan. And he huffed, pointing back at her. "One time! Because I had to sacrifice it for you!"

Lexi looked back at him over her shoulder, raising both of her eyebrows. "Ahh, c'mon, you run around half naked often. Admit it, you didn't sacrifice the shirt, you were happy to get rid of it."

"No! I run around half naked here because it's so hot!" he defended himself, picking up a stone to toss it at Lexi, making sure to hurt her a little.

"Ah! Bastard!" she yelled, and took off to run at him, but he was quicker and disappeared into the house, yelling. "Elena come on in!"

It was kind of an uncomfortable situation now, she didn't really know Lexi, nor the other people who lived in this house, nor Stefan, if she was honest. They had only met a couple of days before and even though he was nice and everything, this wasn't really normal. To live with someone just because he picked you up in the middle of nowhere and took you home with him.

Elena followed them in anyways.

She started to unzip the bag that she had brought along as she walked inside, diving a hand into it as she tried to find her phone. Sure the battery was empty, but she had a charger and could charge it now, after almost a week. She was so lost in her bag that she totally forgot her surroundings and suddenly bumped into someone, her bag dropping to the floor as she gasped and stumbled back.

"Idiot!" a girl's voice shrieked.

Elena looked up to find a brown haired girl. Probably her own age. And gosh, she was gorgeous. Long, curly brown hair, creamy skin, just like Elena's, brown eyes in which you could drown and a slender, tall body, like Elena. If Elena didn't knew it any better, she could mistaken her for her own sister.

"I'm sorry.." she stumbled and fell to her knees, picking her bag up before standing again. "I was lost in thought."

"Well, watch your feet next time!" she snapped. "Who the fuck are you?" she rested her hand on her hip, glaring at Elena.

"Umm.. I.. I.." Elena couldn't get a word out. She usually wasn't like this, but she was tired, because they had left in the middle of the night and she was new in this place and didn't know anyone and it was hot and eveything just sucked right now.

"Katherine!" Stefan came up behind Elena. "This is my new guest, Elena. Elena, Katherine. Katherine, Elena." he motioned between the two of them, smiling softly. "Please, be nice to her, Kat."

Katherine snorted and brushed past them. "Don't call me Kat." And with that she was walking away.

"I'm sorry, I ran into her." Elena sighed, rubbing her head as she hung her bag over her shoulders again.

"Not your fault, Katherine is.. complicated." Stefan said, choosing his words carefully. "She has to get to know you better.." he nodded, more to himself than to Elena, because he wasn't really sure if that was even true. "C'mon, I'll show you a room to sleep in!" he stated, tucking her up the stairs in the hallways to the next story.

The stairs led to a long hallway that was split in two at the end and there was another staircase that went even higher.

Elena couldn't believe how perfect the house looked, even though it was more rustic from the outside, the inside was elegant, with write walls and black doorframes. It looked like in the movies.

"In here.." Stefan pointed to one of the doors, opening them for her to look inside. "Would that be okay?" he asked and Elena peeked in. A big king-sized bed, two long closets, a few drawers and a desk, also a bookshelf. It left Elena stunned, it was so pretty, she couldn't believe she'd sleep in here the next few days. "It's perfect." she muttered, and it made Stefan grin.

"Good." he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. And he surprised them both by it, leaving them in an awkward silence. Until he broke it. "Um, the kitchen is downstairs, so is the rest of the living room area. The bathroom is next to your room and upstairs is Katherine's space." he said, going back to normal. "Ehh, I wouldn't go there if I was you." he added, stroking her arm before leaving slowly.

"Ey, Stefan?" Elena looked after him.

"Yeah?"

"Who else lives here?" she asked, fumbling with the zipper of her bag.

"Katherine, Lexi, Alaric and me." he said, shrugging. "Alaric is with Lexi, down there in the garden, you can see them out of your window." he nodded, turning to leave.

Elena walked into the room, tossing her bag onto the desk before she shuffled up to the window, looking down at the garden.

A pool with whirlpool, a big table with many chairs, green grass and pretty flowers. It was a beautiful sight. And there was Lexi, playfully fighting with a man. He was probably not much older, 20 years old maybe. He looked nice as well, smiling the whole time as Lexi tried to hit him with blow-up pool animals.

Elena didn't really expect all this. When she had first met Stefan with that old, blue VW, he looked like a nice guy from the country, buying casual shorts and sweaters and riding a horse maybe, earning money by helping old people with their gardens and stuff. But here he was, with some kind of mini family and a big house. How the hell did he live a life like that? And what kind of weird family were they? Four young people living in a gigantic house, all by themselves.

* * *

It was almost 9pm when Elena woke up on her bed, in nothing but her underwear. She must have fallen asleep after her shower, because her hair was still wet and wrapped into a towel. She groaned sleepily, pulling herself off the bed and getting dressed before she carefully walked down the stairs. Hearing loud laughing coming from down there.

"Elena!" Lexi grinned as she entered the kitchen. "Finally! I already thought you were dead, sleepyhead."

Stefan and Alaric were sitting at the table with a beer while Lexi seemed to be cooking something. "Yeah, I guess I was pretty exhausted." she smiled, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "You must be Alaric.." she looked over at him, smiling.

"Ric, please!" he said, lifting his beer to her. "Nice to meet you, Elena."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

She made her way into the kitchen and joined Lexi behind the kitchen counters, her eyes never leaving Stefan who was watching her as well, with a small smile. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Sureee! You could set the table!" Lexi nodded, pointing at the self with plates and glasses.

"Alright." Elena immediately got to work, lifting her arms over her head to grab the plates off the self that as hanging on the wall in front of her, but a hissing sound interrupted her, making her flinch back. "What the..?" she glanced down to find a fluffy black cat seated comfortably in the sink. "A cat?"

"Ohh, that's Katherine's. Snowball. She's harmless." Ric yelled quietly, explain it to Elena. "Barking but no biting."

"Snowball, huh?" Elena asked, frowning down at the deep black cat.

"Ask Katherine why the hell she called her that." Ric laughed, shrugging himself.

Elena let it go. Not wanting another awkward encounter with Katherine. Wherever that girl was right now. One had been enough, Elena wasn't going to force herself on Katherine when she clearly didn't want anything to do with her.

She simply continued setting the table and threw herself onto the chair next to Stefan, nudging her own shoulder against his. "Hey."

"Hey." he replied, bumping his shoulder back into hers. "How did you sleep?" he asked, as he shoved a forkful of Lexi's pasta into his own mouth, chewing happily.

"Like I was on cloud nine. God." she said dreamily. "The bed and room and the whole house is perfect." she laughed, chewing on the pasta herself. "Are you going to show me around tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Stefan exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. "We didn't have any visitors in ages."

"That's true!" Lexi nodded in agreement.

Ric pointed his fork at Stefan. "That's because they're all scared off by you!" he stated, smirking as he chewed. "Oh, baby, this tastes fantastic, by the way."

"I know, I know." Lexi leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Not at the table, you two!" Stefan crinkled his nose in fake-disgust. "And I scare them off?" Stefan asked, his brows shooting skyward. "You! They are scared from you, Mr. Hairy-Chest!" he laughed, pointing his fork back at Alaric.

"Hairy Chest? Wow, the comeback of a kid." Ric muttered and Elena laughed out loud.

The dinner continued like that, Ric and Stefan shooting insults back at each other and Lexi and Elena giggling and laughing about how silly the boys were, until Stefan brought her back upstairs and to her bedroom.

Leaning against the doorframe as Elena turned around to smile at him. "It was a nice day. Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem, really.." Stefan shrugged. "Could.. Can I talk to you a bit?"

"Ehm, sure." Elena stepped back into the room, letting Stefan some space to enter. They both sat down at her bed, and he cleared his throat. "Lexi and Ric were wondering if you could tell us a little more about yourself, tomorrow, maybe?" He looked at Elena, who was now playing with the hem of her shirt nervously. "I mean, not to push you, or anything. And we don't wanna know the story of your life or why you were traveling out there in the desert when I picked you up, but a little more information would be nice, y'know?"

"Yeah, sure."

"A lastname, from where you are, a birthday, maybe?" he laughed quietly, trying to bring some fun into the uncomfortable situation. But she just nodded and Stefan decided to leave it. "Tomorrow." was the last thing he said before he stood and walked back to the door.

"Gilbert." Elena said, loud enough for him to hear her. And he turned around to frown at her in question. "My last name." Elena explained, shrugging a shoulder.

Slowly a smile curved up at the corner of Stefan's lisp before he nodded at her and left the room. Making his way back down the hallway and to his own bedroom.

He entered and dropped down onto the bed, flicking his laptop open he opened the internet browser and googled; 'Elena Gilbert'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is done. Gosh, I'm sorry about how long it took me to update this, but I was busy with school, but I am almost through now, so soon I'll have more time. ;) **

**Anyways, here are some new characters, heh. And a cat. :D I love cats, so I thought why not? **

**I'd love if you left me a review. Follow and favorite if you liked it. **

**I'll update as soon as possible, thanks for reading. - L :***


	5. Friends

**A/N: I won't continue this chapter where I left off, just so you know ;) Heh. Here comes some lovely SE! ;) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyday since Elena had been here, she had wondered how the hell they survived here in this hot state. It was horrible, no matter how short Elena's pants were or if she wore tank tops, the heat was unbearable. And so she was sitting with a glass that was filled 50% ice tea and 50% ice cubes on the porch in the backyard and fanned herself, trying to blow some air into her face.

Stefan was watching her from the pool, smirking his ass off. It was one of the hottest days in weeks and he understood that Elena didn't have a bikini or whatever but she could still jump into the pool, or not? Woman were just weird. But no, she sat there and was sweating waterfalls. It was so amusing to him.

Elena threw her head back and closed her eyes, trying to think about something else, not the heat. She had already rolled her shirt up over her stomach, but it all wasn't helping. It wouldn't even get colder if she stripped herself to the naked butt.

She remembered how pale she had looked when she was still living in California, not because it wasn't sunny, but because she was always inside, but not here in Texas, no, she and Stefan were outside all damn day. He was brown like a toast too. Which looked pretty good on him, though. Elena had to admit that she appreciated him running around in nothing but his swimming shorts all day. The way his abs and other muscles flexed when he moved was divine. Elena caught herself starring many time, secretly hoping that Stefan hadn't seen her how she almost drooled after his fantastic body. Oh yeah, Stefan Salvatore was a catch.

Cold water drops landed on Elena's skin, running down into her belly button and ripping her out of her thoughts, suddenly. She screamed in shock and found Stefan standing over her, letting the water drop down onto her.

"You should join me in the pool!" he nodded, smirking as he made her scream and squirm.

But Elena just pushed at his cold chest, shaking her head as she brushed the remaining water off of her stomach. "Trying to get me naked again?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him questioningly.

"I wouldn't.." he said, innocently as a little boy. "But you seem so hot." he grinned. "C'mon!"

"No." Elena laughed, laying back down and closing her eyes again. "You know, I don't have a.. Stefan!"

Her words got cut off as she was lifted into the air by two slippery, cold, wet arms, before she was thrown over Stefan's shoulder and he ran down the stairs of the porch, towards the pool. "No! No! No, Stefan! Please!" Elena struggled against him, laughing even though she was really in panic, but it was this funny kind of panic. "Stefan!" she shrieked as he jumped into the water.

She pulled as much air as possible into her lungs before her head went underwater.

The cold, blue water was clear as she opened her eyes, Stefan had let go of her body and she was struggling to find her own location. As much as she wanted to slap him right now, the water was refreshing and felt good. But she was soaked and he'd pay later for that. She promised that to herself.

Busting back to the air, she took a deep breath and found Stefan next to her, laughing loudly. This was clearly amusing to him. "Hey!" she splashed some water on him, making him choke.

But Stefan was faster than she thought and tackled her down into the water, both of them broke out into playful fighting and lots of water being splashed.

But they didn't know that they were being watched, and if looks could kill, Elena and Stefan would have drowned in the water. Because Katherine was glaring heatedly at them, watching them play in the pool.

She wasn't jealous or anything, but wasn't one of Elena's greatest fans either. How dare her come here and interrupt the small life they had here together with 4, not 5, people! Katherine huffed quietly, brushing her hand over Snowballs head as he was purring in her arms.

Katherine hadn't talked to Elena against since that idiot had run into her, and she hoped it would stay that way. She didn't want anything to do with the brunette.

"Cute, aren't they?" Lexi asked as she came up behind Katherine, smiling as she watched Stefan and Elena as well. "Was about time that he brought someone here, right?"

"Mhhmmpf.." Katherine shrugged, stepping around Lexi before walking out of the room and away.

Lexi rolled her eyes after her, shaking her head before looking back at the pool, she had to laugh herself as Elena pressed Stefan's head underwater, squealing as he shot back up and picked her up. Lexi quickly stepped outside and yelled over to them. "I've sandwiches if you want!" but they were too lost in each other to notice.

"Hey! Stefan! Sandwiches." Lexi called again, crossing her arms as she watched them amused. Maybe they just didn't wanna hear her, she thought to herself while frowning. "Stefan Salvatore!" Lexi yelled, finally catching his attention as he had Elena wrapped around his shoulders.

He grinned at Lexi, holding tightly onto a struggling Elena. "Huh?"

"Sandwiches, if you are hungry, in the kitchen." Lexi pointed through the window to the kitchen counter, smiling widely. "And there's ice cream in the freezer."

Elena dipped her hair to one side to look at Lexi as well as Stefan answered. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute, I still have to give Elena a few splashed, she deserves them."

"Ah, yeah, alright you two." Lexi nodded, shuffling back into the house.

"Stefan nooo!" Elena whined, but they were already underwater again.

When Stefan was done with her he let her crawl back out of the pool, her clothes soaked and clinging to her skin, it was sight to see, he had to admit. She was a gorgeous human being with an amazing body and Stefan couldn't help it but stare as the wet fabric hugged her cleavage in all the right places, leaving almost nothing but the color of her skin to the imagination.

He swallowed quickly, fixing his gaze on her eyes as he smiled. "See, this wasn't too bad, eh?"

Elena coughed softly, shaking her head to get the wet hair which was clinging to her face out of her eyes as she shrugged a shoulder. "Not too bad, but mean, mister!" she huffed, pointing her index at him. "And now get us towels!"

Stefan did as he was told, wrapping her body up into a pink fluffy towel and his in a blue one before they went inside, both of they bodies and hair still dripping from the pool water. Stefan knew Lexi would kill him if he tip-toed through the house with wet feet again, but he couldn't care less.

"Here." Stefan handed Elena a sandwich and she hopped up onto the kitchen counter, biting into it before chewing happily. "Tastes good!" she said with food in her mouth, giggling quietly.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Stefan was laying on his bed, playing with Snowball as someone knocked ever so quietly on his door. "Stefan?" Elena whispered from the other side of the door and Stefan nodded. "Come in." he said quietly, stroking his hand over Snowball's belly repeatedly.

Elena opened the door as quietly as possible before stepping into the room. "Are you asleep already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Does it look like I am?" Stefan laughed, waving her further into the room. "Why are you here? Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, I wanted to talk." she answered, shrugging a shoulder softly as she stepped further into the room before dropping herself onto the bed. "You were right the other night, it's only fair to tell you more about me." She nodded, rolling onto her stomach on Stefan's bed and glancing nervously up at him.

"It would be nice, but you really don't have to say too much if you don't want to, Elena." he reassured her, setting a hand on Snowball's head to pet him there.

"Yeah, but I want to." Elena confirmed, nodding again as she reached out to touch the cat's tail, but she pulled immediately back as the animal hissed dangerously at her, pouting she looked up at Stefan. "He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone."

"He liked you."

"I bought him for Katherine." Stefan shrugged, cradling Snowball in his arms like a baby.

Elena had to admit that he looked incredibility cute with the cat in his arms. But she couldn't let herself change the topic again, it was time to get through with this. It wouldn't be fair to hide all of her life from Stefan when he had invited her into his home and let her live here for free with his friends, she didn't even have to pay the food and had tons of fun with them, this was better than a damn hotel.

"So?" Stefan asked, smiling down at her.

"I don't really know where to begin." Elena admitted, sitting up on the bed as she played with her own fingers in her lap, huffing quietly to herself as she frowned.

"Umm, why where you outside there in the desert?" Stefan begun.

"I ran away from home." Elena said quietly. "I just couldn't stay there anymore. I had screwed up and ruined other people's and my own life." she explained, leaning back in the bed. "I screwed up big time." she muttered, more to herself than to Stefan. And he set the cat aside and leaned in closer, furrowing his brows together in a worried frown. "You know, Elena. Most of the time when people, especially pretty girls like you, say that. They were the victim and something or someone screwed up their lives." Stefan said, placing his index finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Do you really think, whatever the reason for you running away was, was your fault?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as Elena tried to avoided his eyes.

"It was my fault, no one else's. I wasn't careful enough and naive." she admitted quietly, a hint of sadness and regret in her voice. "But what I did then was even more stupid. I just left and made it even worse, and while I was on my way through California, I realized that I couldn't even go back and so I just wanted to get away as far as possible, that's where the Route 66 came into my head."

Stefan sighed. "You are a smart girl, I don't really believe that whatever happened to you, was really your fault." Stefan shook his head, taking both of Elena's arms and pulled her into a tight hug before he whispered. "But you're always welcome here, no matter what happened in your past, okay?"

Elena hugged him to him, cuddling herself into his embrace. It was the tiniest bit of love and comfort she had had in days and so she absorbed it all, inhaling Stefan's scent and melting into his warm body as she sniffled sadly.

"Don't you think your family will come after you?" Stefan asked quietly, holding the sad girl against his chest.

And suddenly he felt a little wet spot on his chest and another as Elena murmured a quiet "No." And that was when he knew that she was crying, and so he only tightened his arms around her dainty frame and locked her in his embrace, ready to stay awake all night to look after her. She was such a troubled mind but so lovely at the same time, Stefan wouldn't ever let go of her like this.

She continued sobbing into his shirt quietly while he was stroking her hair softly, just holding her as they both stayed silent. And he only fell asleep after she did. Her wet cheeks buried in his chest.

Elena awoke at the bright sunlight in the room, finding herself still wrapped up in Stefan's arms. His nose was resting right above her ear, blowing air against it with every breath he let out. Elena's eyes quickly caught the black spot of mascara in Stefan's shirt and she ran her fingers carefully over it.

"Morning." He whispered and she immediately regretted touching him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." she apologized quietly, feeling kind of embarrassed after yesterday night, her rush of feeling and the waterfall of tears she had dropped onto him.

"I was awake already." He mumbled sleepily and hugged Elena closer to him, cuddling her slightly to him. "How did you sleep?" he asked her, his eyes still closed while Elena was starring up at him.

"Umm.." she struggled with her words for a minute before settling comfortably into his embrace and relaxing a little. "Pretty good. I'm sor-"

But Stefan cut her off. "It's fine." he just stated and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Elena didn't really explain what happened to her, but that wasn't my intention anyways. I mean, I still have to let you guys suffer a little before I tell you -everything-. Right? :DD **

**But it would still be nice if you left me a review and told me how you liked this chapter ;) Thanks for reading. **

**- L :***


	6. Let's have fun

**A/N: So, thanks to all of you for reading and here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update though. :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

He had fallen asleep against Elena again and she didn't mind at all, she discovered that she liked to watch him sleep. He didn't make much noises and looked incredibly cute with his lips parted just slightly, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was thinking about something.

Elena snuggled against him softly, hiding her face in his chest and inhaling quickly because she loved the scent of him and she was all wrapped up into it. His bed, his room, his sheets, he, everything smelled like Stefan. And Elena loved it.

She was lost deep into him as the door to his room flew open and someone stepped in. "Stef-" the voice stopped, but it was already to late, Stefan blinked his eyes open and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes before looking at the person in the door while Elena lay still in her place, kinda frozen in shock.

"-an." a female voice finished.

Elena recovered quickly and leaned up as well, finding Katherine in the door frame, starring at them both.

"Ahm, I see. I'm just interrupting something here, huh?" she asked in a snippy voice, turning on her heel to stalk back out, but Stefan held her up. "Katherine! What did you want?" he asked, throwing a pillow after her to catch her attention. But she carelessly dodged it and walked around the corner without a second glance at Stefan.

Stefan turned to Elena with an apologizing look. "I have to go after her, you go back to sleep." he nodded, jumping out of the bed and running quickly after Katherine.

Elena let herself fall back into the pillows, sighing deeply as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. She had already noticed that Katherine was a unique girl, and not really in the good way, but what the fuck was her actual problem? This glares and stares of jealousy she shot Elena when she saw her with Stefan together were confusing, it made Elena feel as if Stefan and Katherine were a couple and she jumped between them, trying to seduce Stefan. It was insane, Katherine didn't even know Elena and treated her like trash. If was had a thing for Stefan, she should just tell him, Elena thought to herself and rolled her face into the pillows.

She didn't feel like going back to sleep though, and so she swung her legs out of bed and got up, she rubbed her eyes as well and stumbled into Stefan's bathroom to splash some water into her face before she made her way out of the room.

But her plans were canceled as she found Snowball sitting in the door frame, licking its paws slowly with its tongue. The cat's yellow eyes shot up as it saw Elena coming up and it suddenly jumped to its feet and hissed at her. Elena rolled her eyes and muttered, "Damn animal, get out of my way." but nothing, the cat kept standing there and hissed dangerously.

Just when Elena started to think about stepping over it, Katherine came around the corner, snorted amused and picked Snowball up. "C'mere baby." she whispered, stroking her little head before she shot Elena a glare and went off, down the hall and up the stairs to her own floor. Elena still couldn't believe that Katherine had a whole storey to herself and wondered what the hell she did with all that space.

Elena turned around to see Stefan coming from the same direction that Katherine came from and Elena smiled lightly, walking up to him. "Everything alright?" she asked, brushing a hand down his broad arm.

"Mhm, yeah." Stefan said and gave her a smile of his own, cocking an eyebrow. "Hungry for breakfast?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her downstairs with him.

Of course she was hungry.

Ric was sitting at the table as well as Stefan and Elena came down, she had broken out into a fit of giggles because Stefan couldn't keep from tickling her they walked down the stairs, Elena had almost tripped and would have fallen over, but Stefan had caught her and it only made them laugh more.

"There you two are!" he grinned, waving a hand at pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Lexi made us breakfast!" he nodded and shoved some bacon onto his plate before he took at least eight pancakes from what Elena could see.

She was impressed, she had never seen someone who ate eight fucking pancakes for breakfast, but she just smiled back at him and hoped onto her own chair, shoving her plate forward to take a pancake and some eggs with bacon too. It looked heavenly and Elena was so hungry that she just nodded and started eating.

"Damn, this is fantastic!" she exclaimed, shoving another fork into her mouth and Stefan laughed. "Yep, I often wish Lexi would do this for us every morning."

"That would be awesome." Elena agreed.

"Sure, I do all the work and you all eat it up!" Lexi laughed as she walked into the room and sat down at the chair next to Elena. "Morning, guys." she yawned and stretched her arms skyward as Ric leaned over to peck her cheek. "Morning beautiful." he murmured, his mouth full with food as he still chewed eagerly.

Elena thought that they were pretty cute together, they were like very young parents for Stefan, or something.

"How did you two sleep?" Ric asked, scratching his chest as he bit into some of his bacon.

Stefan glanced at Elena and send her a heartwarming smile. He even kept looking at her when he answered Ric. "Pretty good, man, and you?" he asked, turning to look at Alaric again.

"Yeah, good too." he just shrugged.

But Stefan's stare hadn't gone unnoticed by Lexi who was grinning from ear to ear now.

"So, Stefan, what's in for today? You can't just let Elena rot here, come on, show her around!" Lexi said, smirking at them both.

"No, that's really not.." Elena started, but Stefan cut her off as always. "Nah, I insist! Lexi is right!" Stefan cleared his mouth before speaking. "We'll go out and have some fun, what do you say?"

And Elena just laughed. "I'm in!"

"Mind if Lexi and me join?" Alaric asked and Stefan shook his head no. They could come along as well. And they'd ask Katherine too.

* * *

They had asked Katherine, but she was already going out with someone else.

Which really surprised Elena, she hadn't thought Katherine would have any friends, since she had been all alone since Elena came here, but she was actually glad that Katherine didn't come along with them, they didn't like each other and Elena just wanted to have fun tonight, fun, fun, fun and no fighting with Katherine or glaring all the time or whatsoever. She would just have been annoying if she had come too. So it was completely fine with Elena that Katherine didn't have time to hang out with them, even if Stefan and Lexi were kinda sad about it.

Elena really wondered how they could be friends with her, it was unbelievable. She was such a snippy, mean girl. And didn't seem to smile, like ever. Yeah, okay, she looked a little cute with Snowball in her arms, but not when you knew that the cat was sent to earth from hell and Katherine was the She Devil herself.

But Elena couldn't waste anymore time on thinking about Katherine and shook her head because she had to focus on her clothes, she didn't know where they were going and even though she knew it wouldn't be too special, she didn't want to wear the wrong things.

A knock came from the door and Lexi stepped in, "Ready? We wanna leave in a few!" she laughed, looking at Elena in nothing but her underwear. "Well, I take it you still need some time."

"Yeah, but stay! I need help with clothes." Elena waved Lexi further into the room, looking desperately at her.

Lexi grinned, not being able to contain a small joke. "Want me to get Stefan for that? I'm sure he'd love to help you choose. Oh no, wait. You'd probably staying in what you're wearing now if he had to decide." Lexi laughed, pointing at Elena in her black underwear.

Elena just rolled her eyes. "No."

"Ohhh, please! I came here last night because I wanted to ask you something and where were you?" Lexi asked, slowly raising an eyebrow at Elena who quickly busied herself with her clothes again. "No where." Elena stuttered, but she couldn't help it as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Lexi smirked.

"We didn't.. if that's what you think!" Elena exclaimed, giggling quietly.

"No?!"

"No!" Elena confirmed, laughing as she picked a blue summer dress. Lexi was wearing one too which was just a little longer than Elena's so she thought that it would work. "Good?" she held it up to Lexi and Lexi nodded in agreement.

And so Elena got ready and finally arrived downstairs where Stefan and Ric were waiting. "Ahhh, there she is."

"Yeah, we made it." Lexi laughed. "Are we all going to drive with the VW?"

"Yep." Stefan waved the keys.

And they all got into the car, Stefan and Elena in the front and Lexi and Ric into the back as Ric suddenly pulled a bottle of alcohol out of his bag and waved it at Elena, "Want some?" he grinned.

It was honey bourbon and Elena wasn't gonna waste anymore time before she grabbed it and took a swing. Ah, perfection. Bourbon was her absolute favorite and Ric had a good taste it seemed. She handed the bottle to Stefan who was driving, but no one seemed to care. It was careless and free. It was fun.

"Let's go!"

**x **

It was already past midnight and Elena and Stefan were still dancing in the small club. Her hands were resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her as they danced together, laughing and talking the whole time. Stefan loved being with Elena like this, she was so much fun when she was with him, he couldn't believe that she had done anyone any wrong. But he didn't want to think about that now, he just wanted to enjoy the time they both had together right now. Because it was awesome and Stefan hadn't been this happy in quiet some time either.

Ric came up behind Stefan and yelled into his ear over the music. "Hey, c'mon, I need to tell ya something!" He said, ripping Stefan away from Elena.

But she didn't mind, she was a great dancer all alone as well so she simply continued alone as Stefan went away, because she was sure Alaric had a good reason to pull Stefan away.

"What's up man?" Stefan asked as he followed Ric off the dance floor and into the men's toilet. "Anything wrong?" he asked, furrowing his brows at Ric's serious face.

Ric pulled Stefan into a corner, and started to explain. "Listen, Klaus is here." he said, grabbing Stefan's arm because he looked as if he was going to leave immediately. "Wait!"

"Elena is out there!" Stefan frowned at Ric, almost angrily.

"I know, keep calm." Ric muttered. "We should go before he sees us, don't you agree?" Ric asked, letting go of Stefan. "Lexi is already in the car and I'll go there too now, you go get Elena." He told him and just when Stefan turned, Ric grabbed him again. "And Stefan, don't do anything stupid!"

"Yeah." Stefan just said and stalked out of the toilet, walking quickly back to Elena, not wanting Klaus to find her first.

But it was already to late. Klaus was making his way up to Elena from behind, two of his broad shouldered guys following him. Panic suddenly set into Stefan.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. :o **

**Leave me a review if you liked it. **


End file.
